Generally reverse osmosis water purifying apparatus utilize the water from a household or commercial system piped directly to the device, with overflow and drains for the concentrate or brine waste piped to the sewage disposal system. Some prior art has been directed to this end however, couplings and connectors for various applications have been developed containing some limited structural similarity.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,599,171 Padilla et al 8 July 1986 4,515,399 Sullivan et al 7 May 1985 4,482,456 Grayson 13 November 1984 4,480,855 Rosenbaum 6 November 1984 ______________________________________
The faucet fitting for which this improvement is directed is to a combined fitting and system developed in 1984 by the inventor with a patent issuing in 1986 under U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,171 with Padella as a joint inventor. The function of the fitting is basically the same however, dramatic changes have been made to its structure, produceability, reliability and operation. The novelty exists in changes that eliminate costly sonic welding of parts, indexing to preclude improper assembly snapping the components into place in the assembly during construction and installation as well as a completely unique valve arrangement which different entirely in structure and functional operation. Of the ten component parts now utilized no less than seven are improved or replaced entirely which will be explained in detail later. While the reverse osmosis system by itself is not changed, the improvements in the fitting distinguish entirely from this prior art.
Sullivan et al teaches an improved flexible connector having multiple passageways inside with an elastomeric seal that accommodates angular movement between the input and output conduits. The connector also distributes compressive forces evenly with respect to the longitudinal axis.
Grayson is concerned with the entire reverse osmosis liquid treating apparatus including the tank, liner, hoses and an automatic valve that controls the flow of effluent untreated liquid to a spout that extends exteriorly to the valve housing terminating at a discharge end. A manually actuated control valve modulates the flow of effluent-untreated liquid to the tank.
Rosenbaum directs his attention to pipe joints for plastic pipe or tubing in the form of internal couplers for connecting adjacent ends of corrugated pipe. The coupling has projecting cleats of relatively thin material to facilitate flexing and is extruded and then molded in construction.